


Apples & Boredom

by moonlightcalls



Series: Food For Thought [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Kira's POV, this series has really gotten away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcalls/pseuds/moonlightcalls
Summary: Malia doesn't like shopping.





	

"What are we doing here?" Kira asked Heather.

"We are looking for dresses," she answered nonchalantly, looking through the rack.

"But why?" She made a face, shaking her head at the dress Heather showed her.

"Because you promised you'd be my date for my cousin's wedding."

"I don't know why." Kira said, going over to another rack. The dresses were on clearance. "This is boring."

"Because you get free food, you get to visit your parents, and my actual date bailed on me."

Food did sound nice right about now. At least a snack. Maybe an apple. "Yeah, he was a douche, where's Danielle when you need her?" Kira said. She then held up a red and silver dress. "Would this count as cocktail attire?"

"Well, I did tell her I wanted her to leave it alone. I--I'm just so used to her, vetting every guy, and having a very loud opinion. I don't want that. What happens when we school ends and we're busy with life? And me and Daniel ended things fine, who knew Lawrence would... be an ass?" Heather moved over to her. She put the dress up to Kira and nodded. "Yeah, and you'll look stunning with the right accessories. You can borrow some of mine, and I think you already have shoes that match."

"True," Kira started, "but she kinda does have a sixth sense about these things. Remember Julianne? And Seema, Kai, Tayrn, Will? All those people? I still say she should be a matchmaker."

It honestly was scary how Heather could read people.

"Shut up," Heather laughed. "Come on, let's pay."

"Sure, and on our way home we can go to the store. I think we're out of apples."

"But I don't have the list!" After 2am trips to the store the three girls started writing down a weekly grocery list.

"Well, then I'll just buy me an apple."


End file.
